All's Fair In Love And WaterPolo
by facigirl23
Summary: When the top guns go to Orange County to become more 'socialized,’ interesting things may happen.
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal fall day at Cascadia Tennis Academy. The leaves were just turning their fall colours and falling off the trees and the temperature wasn't too cold but wasn't too hot. If only practice was cancelled. Then it would have been a perfect day for the Top Guns.

Once practice was over, the Top Guns would head over to the Open where they would play cards and talk about the stupidest things. They all acted as if today was a normal day, because to them it was a normal day. Little did they know, today was different.

"Okay, I'm sick of cards!" Adena Stiles said as she lay down her cards on the table. Adena was a very well groomed person. She loved to have the latest trends and outfits out there, " Lets do something more-"

"Fun?" Cameron interrupted her. Cameron White was a newcomer to the gang. After Meghan and Sebastien, he and Tannis McTaggart had come in to a not so welcoming gang. Now everyone was cool with everyone and they were comfortable with another.

"We could wander. Never done that before." Said Squib putting his cards on the table with Adena's. Squib was the class, no, school clown. He was the guy everyone knew and everyone wanted to be like. With his wicked serve and amazing footwork Squib Furlong was one of the best players in the whole school. He and Sunny, but we won't go there.

"I'm up for it." Cody said agreeing with Squib. Cody Myers was the artist of the gang. Even though she didn't play tennis, they still included her as one of them. The only reason why she was even in the tennis school was because her father was their shrink.

The gang all stood up and walked outside. They walked all around the school about two times before they were joined by the last member of Group A, Tannis McTaggart. Tannis had two personalities. One was nice, friendly and helpful (mainly off courts.) Then there was the crazy, mad, out of control person who would throw anything in her way at you (mainly on courts.)

"Hey guys, guess what I just found out!" she said as she walked up to then non-enthusiasticly.

"What!" Squib said very enthusiastically but being sarcastic. Adena hit him in the arm.

"What is it?" She asked

"Come here." She walked into the school as the rest followed her. They walked down the hallways until they reached the main office. Tannis stopped in front of the bulletin board and pointed at a piece of paper. It read…

Cascadia Exchange 

_Dear Cascadian Students!_

We are having our very first exchange program where the different groups will be going to different parts of North America to get more 'socialized'! You will work on your game while you're at your new locations, but this activity is mainly because a bunch of parents have informed us that they want their children to get to know more people then just the students at Cascadia!

_Without any further ado. Here are where the groups are going!_

_GROUP A: Orange County_

_GROUP B: Vancouver_

_GROUP C: Washington_

_GROUP F: Toronto_

"Socialized?" Cody said.

"Orange County?" Adena and Tannis said together.

"Our parents wanted us to meet new people?" Cameron said.

"We still have to work on our tennis!" Squib said.

"This has got to be a joke!" Cody said looking at the poster.

"Orange County? Where the hell is that?" Tannis asked.

"California!" Cameron told her.

"WE'RE GOING TO CALIFORNIA!" Adena squealed.

"Adena calm down, this isn't a shopping trip." Squib told her as he looked at the poster with Cody.

"The only thing in Orange County are a bunch of rich teens who think about tanning and water-polo and shopping." Cameron said looking at Adena as her face lit up with excitement as the word _'shopping'_ came out of his mouth. Tannis hit Adena on the head.

"Adena… we are not going to spend the whole time shopping, because that would be a waste of time." Tannis said as she crossed her arms and joined Cody and Squib who were looking at the poster making sure it was real and not a joke.

"This is so stupid. I don't even play tennis." Cody said as she leaned against the wall.

"Yea but your dad is staff and he might have suggested it." Squib said still reading the poster over, and over again.

"Well maybe it'll be fun." Cameron said looking at the gang.

"Fun?" Squib said as he looked at his friend.

"As-" Said Tannis.

"If." Cody finished her little come back.

"California, here we come!" Adena said and smiled to the rest of the gang.


	2. Chapter 2

The next couple of day the whole school was getting ready for the exchange/visit. They would be leaving on Friday and coming back two months later. Today was Thursday and everyone but Adena were dreading that they had to go. As the Top Guns finished their last practice for a while they all headed for their dorms to pack up all their last minute stuff. After everyone was packed the school headed for the open where there was going to be an announcement about the few weeks.

"Maybe he's calling it off." Tannis said as the Top Guns took their seats on the couches in the Open.

"Or maybe he's saying that only the other groups have to go." Cameron added.

"Will you guys chill out? This is going to be fun." Adena said.

"Fun? Fun. Yes, I'm an artist in a tennis school and we are going to the tanning salon of the world, and I only burn! Oh yes, much fun." Cody said.

"At least we get a break from tennis." Said Squib as he put his feet up on the coffee table.

"One thing… we still have to work on our game while we're gone. Remember?" said Cameron. As president Baites walked into The Open the Top Guns stopped talking and looked at him.

"Hello Group A." He said as he looked at the 5 of them, "I believe your group is going to… Orange County right?" He asked. The group all nodded but all looking at the ground. "Ah yes, the O.C. I'm here to tell you what school you will be attending and what your day schedule will look like." He paused and took a piece of paper from a small table off to the side, "You will be attending Harbor Private school. You will be staying at the Hilton Hotel, which is about 30 blocks away from school. You are to work on your game at least once a day for one hour, do you understand me? As for Ms. Myers, you may… take pictures during this time." He stopped and looked at the bunch of them.

"Sir do we have to go?" Tannis asked after a long silence.

"Yes Ms. McTaggart, you must go. It was actually your father who brought up the whole idea of going to different city's to become more socialized!" Baited smiled.

"Wait… MY dad… great!" Tannis leaned back in the couch.

"Do I have to go, I mean, I don't even play tennis." Cody said.

"Ms. Myers, you may not play tennis but you are still a student of Cascadia Tennis Academy and all students must do this. Plus if you didn't go, I guess you could spend some quality time with your father and I, seeing as the rest of the school will be on the trip."

Cody hated even thinking about quality time for a whole two months with Baites and her Dad, "Fine, fine."

"As for the rest of you, don't try and get out of this because all of your parents supported this idea. Now get some sleep, tomorrow is going to be a long day." With that, President Baites walked away down the hall.

"Okay, since we have to go and there isn't any way of getting out of it, I guess I'm going to bed." Cody said getting up and walking down the hall towards her house.

"Cody's right, we should get some sleep. Our flight is at 6 AM tomorrow. Night guys." Tannis said walking off to her dorm. The rest of the Top Guns went to bed too. Even though no one wanted to go, it was still exciting going somewhere new for once, and not having to hang around here.

The next morning the Top Guns all got up bright and early to catch their flight. When they got to the airport they lined up to check their luggage and then went through security. Then it was time to wait. They had about an hour till their plane left, so they all sat around in the waiting area and, you guessed it, play cards.

"We really need to find a new hobby." Cameron said, "Got any two's Cody?"

"Nope, go fish, and we do." Cameron picket up a card from the pile.

"Well at least we'll be watching a movie when we get on the plane. I wonder what movie it is." Tannis said looking at her cards.

"Yea, but it's probably something stupid like Cinderella Story or Legally Blonde or something cheesy like that." Squib said as he leaned back in his seat.

"Hey, I like Legally Blonde, it's a great movie." Adena said looking at the gang who were shaking their heads and laughing.

"Adena, that movie was so bad." Cameron told her.

"It wasn't THAT bad, I saw it. It was pretty funny actually." Cody admitted.

"You're joking right? Like, really joking?" Tannis said smiling but unsure.

"No, it was a good movie." Cody said seriously.

"SEE!" Adena said to Squib, Cameron and Tannis.

The Top Guns sat around playing cards until their plane started boarding. When they all sat down and got their seat belts done up there was an announcement on the plane about what movie they were showing. They were showing Legally Blonde 2 _Red, White, and Blonde_. As the plane took of, Adena and Cody got all excited about the movie while Cameron, Tannis and Squib talked about how this was going to suck.

It was a normal day at Harbor school. Student wore the usual mini skirt with t-shirt or jeans and a polo. Marissa Cooper had just finished English class when she walked out into the hallways and to her locker. As she opened her locker, her friend Summer Roberts came up to her.

"Hey Coop, What are you doing after school?" Summer rested her back against the locker.

"Nothing." Marissa put her books in her locker.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to hit the mall. I mean, there is this amazing Chanel sale going on and we can't miss it."

"Sure, sounds awesome." Marissa agreed as she put her new books into her bag. As the two walked down the hallway the announcements went on.

"May I have your attention. Will Marissa Cooper, Ryan Atwood, Summer Roberts and Seth Cohen all please report to the office. Thank you."

"This can't be good. I mean, I can understand you and Ryan being sent there, but me? What did I do?" Summer asked.

"Come on Sum, let's go." Marissa took her arm and led her to the office.

Once the two reached the office they were greeted by Principal and then saw that Ryan and Seth were already there sitting in the chairs.

"Please sit down." Said Dean Kim

"Are we in trouble?" Marissa asked.

"Oh no, I have a job for you four." She said as she sat down at her desk.

"Okay, that can't be good." Seth said as he looked at the floor.

"We have 5 students coming from a school called Cascadia Tennis Academy tomorrow. They are in your grade and don't know a lot of people. They are coming because their parents feel that being in a boarding school doesn't make them social enough. So Harbor has opened up its doors to let them spend two months with us." She paused and looked at them

"So you need us for… and where is this Cascade place anyway? Canada?" Summer asked.

"Yes Ms. Roberts, Cascadia Tennis Academy is found in Montreal Canada."

"Ew…" Summer said.

"Anyway, I found that you four tend to be the most social, the most as you say _'popular'_ in the school. I need you four to hang out with them. Make them feel welcome. Invite them to your parties. I don't know, something so that they get more social." Dean Kim stood up and walked around her desk and leaned on it.

"So, you want us to baby-sit some kids?" Ryan asked.

"No, these people are in the same grade as you and are at the same academic level as you. All I ask is that you make them feel comfortable here."

"So, it's like… we are like their hero's saving them from the evil Harbor monster of doom and making them feel safe is our fortress of love?" Seth said with excitement. Summer hit him in the arm.

"Cohen, Shut UP with the comics!" Summer told him.

"Right… So will you guys help me out and do this for me?"

"Um, sure, I mean, I'll do it. I don't know about the other people." Marissa said looking as if she didn't care.

"Yea I'll do it sounds like fun." Ryan agreed.

"I get to be my own super hero… a young Jewish boy! I'll do it!" Seth said happily.

"Sure, sure I'll do it." Summer said finally.

"Thanks for your cooperation and I'll tell you when they arrive."

"Curiosity… what are their names?" Summer asked as she got up from her seat.

"Um, I have them here… one second." She looked through some papers until she pulled one out, "here they are, Gary Furlong, but he likes to be called _'Squib'_, Adena Stiles, Tannis McTaggart, Cameron White, and Cody Myers. They are all Tennis players except Cody, she is a photographer."

"Then why is she at a tennis school?" Ryan asked

"You'll have to ask her yourself. I'm not quite sure."

As the four walked out of the office they all talked about this.

"Okay. Since when do we care about kids from Canada? Canada is like the U.S… but colder." Summer said.

"Because, I guess these guys don't get to meet a lot of new people." Marissa told her.

"Why was that guy's name Squib?" Ryan asked.

"Squib? Ew, Who names their kid Squib?" Summer said

"Well this will be fun. Lot's of fun, I get to be a young Jewish boy!" He smiled. Summer hit him in the stomach.

"COHEN!"


	3. Chapter 3

As the plane landed, the Top Guns got off the and waited in the waiting area… again. They all waited patiently as they all looked around the airport. It was a lot more… fun, and modern than their airport and had cool little shops in it instead of just the gift shop for the whole airport. It was only about 15 minutes later when a woman walked up to them.

"Hi, are you the students from Cascadia Tennis Academy?" She asked.

"Yeah… why?" Squib said, looking at her.

"Oh, well, hi. My name is Dean Kim and I'm the principal of the school you will be attending. I will show you to your hotel then show you the school. I've got instructions from President Bates that you have to practice for at least one hour every day except Cody Myers," she looked at them.

"I'm Cody," Cody said.

"Nice to meet you. Now, if the five of you will follow me, I will show you where you will be staying," Dean Kim turned around and headed for the door. As the five of them followed her they were lead into a van and then they drove for about 30 minutes until they reached the hotel. They all piled out of the car and checked into the hotel. Cody, Tannis, and Adena were all sharing a room and so were Cameron and Squib. Once they were all settled they all met back in the lobby where they would be taken to the school. As they all got back in the van, Dean Kim started to tell them about Harbor.

"Harbor is one of the best schools in America. We have very high curriculum expectations and all of our students who graduate go on to successful lives." She paused and looked back at the five, "Now, when we get to the school I will show you the main buildings and then hand you off to four students who will give you more a thorough tour."

None of them were really paying attention, all they were concerned about was if they would fit in or not, what the kids were like, and if they were going to have fun.

Ryan Atwood lay on his bed in the pool house as he waited for Marissa to come over. Ryan was once a boy who had no hope of getting anywhere in life until his brother, Trey, Made him steal a car and he landed in juvie. Now, as for Trey, he is still in jail, but Ryan got out because he didn't have anything on him and it was his first offence. Before he was released he talked to his lawyer, Sandy Cohen. Fortunately for Ryan, Sandy saw that he was having some troubles and he gave him his card. That night Ryan was kicked out of his house and when he called Sandy up for help, Sandy came and got him. Now, 2 years later, he was living with them and wasn't planning on leaving anytime soon.

When Ryan heard the knock on the door of the pool house he yelled, "It's open!"

Marissa Cooper came in and walked over to his bed. She gave him a kiss on the lips then lay down on his bed, "You have no idea how happy I am to be here right now." She said as she sighed.

Marissa Cooper was the daughter of Julie and James Copper. But after their ugly divorce, Marissa moved in with her mom in the mega mansion that she and her former husband, Caleb, bought. Marissa was the girl that every girl wanted to be and every guy wanted to be with. She was pretty, smart, and head of social committee. Even with her O.D in Tijuana and her getting drunk at many events, she was still very high in the social committee.

"Oh, really?" Ryan asked as he lay down beside her.

"My mother keeps on bugging me about how we don't spend enough time together. Ever since Caleb died, she's been so clingy."

"Well maybe we should do something, go out, on a date, we haven't done that in a while."

"Can't, remember? We have to go back to school to see those kids that are coming from that tennis school." She said as she rolled onto her side to face him.

"Right, well after?" Ryan asked.

"Sure," she smiled, "it'll be fun." She leaned in and kissed him. As he moved onto his back and she moved on top of him. There was a knock at the door followed by Seth storming in.

"Hey Ryan, Marissa," he said as he sat in one of the chairs as if he had something very serious to say, "You know, I thought this would be fun to be a young Jewish boy, but…I don't know what to wear, how to act, what if they don't like me? What if I don't like them? What if we don't like each other but we have to pretend to like one another but we really don't and then it will become into this whole…"

"Wow, and you live with this?" Marissa said quietly not disturbing Seth's rant.

"Yea," He said back, "Hey Seth, calm down. It'll be fine, just… be you." Ryan said but regretting it.

"Me, me, I can do that, me… okay… okay… I'm in the Seth motion." He said as he moved his shoulders around. Seth Cohen, son of Sandy and Kirsten Cohen. Seth was the school geek before Ryan came. But once Ryan calmed him down and made him cooler (not really, but we'll pretend he did) Seth was a lot more accepted in the world. With his love for comics and his corny jokes, Seth Cohen is Orange County's weirdest guy.

Marissa laughed and stood up, "Well, you have 20 minutes until we have to leave so I suggest you go… now, before Summer comes and sees you in that star wars t-shirt." Marissa said pointing at his shirt.

"Good plan… cover the evidence, I get it. Later." Seth walked out of the pool house.

"Now where were we?" Ryan asked as Marissa kneeled back on the bed.

"Um…" She smiled and kissed him.

When the car parked in the parking lot of the school the Top Guns got out of the car and were all amazed. It was amazing; the landscaping was amazing with all the plants and stairs leading to different buildings. The fact that there was a sitting area inside and outside was amazing to them.

"This is it, here are harbor we have a lounge which serves coffee and any other drinks you want, a cafeteria, a tennis court, a basketball court, a library, two gyms, and many other things. You will have time to look at it all later, now, let me show you to you to my office and I will give you your schedules. Does that sound okay with all of you?" Dean Kim asked them.

"Yea…" They were still all very amazed by the school. It was so much bigger than their school.

"Okay then, follow me." She turned around and walked towards one of the buildings. As the Top Guns followed they saw even more amazing things on the way. Such as a fountain; what school has a fountain? It was awesome!

Once they got into Dean Kim's office, they all sat down at the five chairs that were already assembled.

"Okay, now, I will give you your schedules for the next two months." She looked at pieces of papers that she had in her hand, "Adena Stiles?" Adena stood up and took her schedule, "Cameron White?" Cameron took his schedule. Once they all got their schedule they sat there in silence. This was way to much information all at once.

"Okay, the students that will show you around the school will be coming here any minute now." Dean Kim said as she sat back down at her desk.

"Do you mind telling us their names while we wait?" Cody asked.

"Sure. There is Marissa Cooper who is head of social committee here and Harbor. Then there is Ryan Atwood who was a new comer last year but has settled in nicely. Seth Cohen who is… nice, and Summer Roberts who is a very outgoing student."

"Thanks." Cody said quietly. The six of them all waited in silence until the other four would come.

"Can't believe we're doing this." Summer Roberts said as she got out of the Range Rover. Summer Roberts was Marissa Cooper's best friend. They had gone through everything together and did everything together, except for that whole Oliver thing, but we'll get to that later. She was a pretty girl with brown hair and brown eyes, and always wore the most fashionable clothing. Even though sometimes she could get on your nerves, she was still a good person.

"Well, maybe it'll be fun." Marissa said as she put her purse on her shoulder.

"Fun, fun. Yes this will be so much fun." Seth said nervously.

"Come on, we're late." Ryan said as he climbed the stairs. As the four of them walked down the hallway to Dean Kim's office, they were all silent. None of them knew what to expect. Once they got to the office, Marissa knocked on the door, Dean Kim let them in and as the door closed, they all knew that things were going to change.


	4. Chapter 4

As the four walked into the room, they saw the 5 people that were going to make their lives that little bit weirder. They all exchanged looks as Dean Kim sat back down at her desk.

"This is Ryan, Marissa, Summer, and Seth." She said as she looked at the 9 teens in her office, "Well, seeing as you four are here to show these 5 around, why don't you get to it then you guys can go back to your hotel and relax?"

They all nodded and walked out of the office.

"Hey I'm Summer." Summer said first as she looked at them, "So, how is Canada?" She asked.

"Cold," Cody replied.

"I hate the cold, your fingers get all yucky then they go red because they are so cold…" She stopped when she realized that no one was really listening to her.

"This school is so big!" Cameron said as he looked down the hall.

"Not really. Well, maybe. It's not that big once you know where you are," Marissa said.

"I'm Seth Cohen," Seth said making everyone look at him.

"Just ignore him, he'll do this every once and a while," Ryan said, standing in front of him.

"Aren't we going to get a tour?" Adena asked as she looked at a bulletin board.

"Yeah, first, the library," Marissa said.

"Don't mind Coop, she's a little TOO organized." Summer smiled.

"Do we get the weekends off?" Tanis asked.

"Yeah, why?" Said Ryan.

"Sweet!" Said Squib, " It's just… we never get weekends off at Cascadia!"

"Wow, I would die!" Summer said, looking at him.

"So what is Cascadia like, anyway?" Seth asked, trying to sound normal.

"It's a tennis boarding school, what do you think?" Cameron said.

"I think it's insane, I mean, you don't even get weekends off." Summer said again.

"And it's even worse when you don't even play tennis," Cody added.

"Oh yeah, why don't you play tennis?" Marissa asked her.

"Well my dad is the shrink of the school. And I had to come on this outing because if I didn't, I got to have some quality time with my dad and the president of the school." Cody said not very enthusiastically.

"Right… well, here is the library." Marissa said as she walked into the huge library. It had a high ceiling and bookshelves that could go on for miles. The walls were white and there were couches in the middle of the room.

"This place is huge!" Tannis said, flopping on one of the couches.

"Not really… the office is bigger." Ryan said.

"Oh Lord…" Adena said.

As the 9 teens finished up the tour they went outside and standing there was a man with brown, almost black hair. He was wearing a suit and a tie, and his eyebrows were a little… out of control.

"Hey, Dad," Seth said as he walked up to the man.

"Hi, Mr. Cohen." Marissa said.

"Hey, Sandy." Ryan added.

"Hey kids, your principal called telling me that you were showing kids from Canada around, and I thought I would come down and introduce myself, " Sandy said, looking at the Top Guns, "hi I'm Sandy Cohen, Seth's dad."

"Nice to meet you," they all said.

"Well, if you kids need anything, just say so." Sandy smiled and walked over to his BMW and drove away.

"That would be my lovely father, Sandy Cohen, with his amazing eyebrows!" Seth said as he drove away.

"He really needs to go to the spa!" Adena said.

"He really does," Summer agreed.

"So, what do we do now?" Tanis asked.

"Anything, we could go watch a movie." Marissa suggested.

"Go to the beach." Summer said.

"OR, we could play… video games!" Seth suggested.

"Cohen we always play video games." Summer said.

"At least you CAN play video games; we aren't allowed to have video games at Cascadia." Adena said, looking at them.

"Really? I'm so sorry," Seth put his hand of Adena's shoulder.

"I vote the beach," Cody said.

"Why?" Squib asked.

"So that I can take some pictures," Cody smiled.

"I like that idea, beach it is!"

"How are we all going to fit in the Rover?" Ryan asked looking at the 5 passenger SUV in the parking lot.

"We could take two cars." Summer said.

"But there aren't two cars here!" Cameron said.

"Right…" she answered

"Let's walk." Squib said.

"Walk? Are you serious?" Adena said

"What? We need to have 1 hour of practice a day and we could just say that we exercised by walking to the beach!" Squib said.

"Wow, wow, wait. You guys have to do one hour of tennis practice a day?" Marissa asked them.

"Yea, not that big of a deal, we have to do two every day at home…" Tanis said.

"Oh god, I could never do that!" Summer said.

"That's because every time you work out at the gym you get distracted by magazines!" Seth said, smiling.

"Beach, people… remember?" Cody reminded them.

"Yeah, let's go, we are walking, okay Summer!" Ryan said looking at her.

"Oh God, if I die on the way, I'm so coming back to kick all of your asses!" Summer said as she started walking.

"Oh yes, I love the O.C!" Adena said. The nine of them walked on the sidewalk for about 30 min until they got to the beach. The whole time Summer talked about how The Valley was the best show and how everyone should watch it. Once they all got settled down, the guys went off to do something that would leave the girls alone to talk.

"So, what is Canada like?" Marissa asked.

"Cold," Cody said.

"Far away," Adena said.

"A lot different from this," Tanis said.

"I can't stand the cold. It's too… cold!" Summer said as she lay on the blanket.

"You have no idea how lucky you guys are to live in a place like this!" Adena said, looking up at the sky.

"It's okay, I guess." Marissa answered her.

"Well at least you all have something in common; I'm an art freak in a tennis school." Cody said, taking a picture of some people on the beach.

"Not really, the only ting that everyone has is common is that we are all… rich." Summer said putting on her Channel sunglasses.

"Right, so where are you guys staying?" Marissa asked.

"The Hilton Hotel," Tanis answered.

"That's an awesome hotel, we sometimes have parties there." Summer said, sitting up.

"It's okay, I guess, better than Cascadia." Adena smiled.

"I wonder where the guys are?" Marissa asked, looking out into the distance.

The guys weren't very far at all. They were all hanging out at the life house off shore.

"So how do you like the wonderful, glorious, amazing Orange County?" Seth asked.

"It's okay, better than Canada." Squib smiled.

"Way better, we don't have a beach like this." Cameron said.

"AH, but we do have a beach."

"There are beaches in Canada?" Seth asked. Ryan hit his in the arm.

"Well you haven't seen anything, school is a lot more-" Ryan was cut off.

"Interesting." Said Seth.

"Interesting… meaning?" Cameron asked.

Seth smiled, "You'll see."

"Well at least we don't have our coaches here, they are so up tight." Squib said, looking out into the ocean.

"Yeah, but we have all the preppy girls who ridicule you if you don't look the part of a rich spoiled kid!" Ryan said, looking at them.

"Ryan, buddy, we are supposed to make them excited for school, not scared!" Seth said.

"I'm only doing what you did to me." Ryan said.

"Is he always like this?" Cameron asked.

"Yeah, I've tried to change it, or at least find an off button, but I failed!" Ryan laughed.

"He reminds me of someone." Squib said.

"Did you hear that Ryan? I remind them of someone!" Seth said happily.

"Rick!" Cameron and Squib said together.

"Who is Rick?" Summer asked back where the girls where. Adena and Tanis had just finished explaining how lucky they were that Rick didn't come with them.

"Just this really annoying guy who is totally in LOVE with Cody!" Adena laughed.

"Hey! Rick is not in love with me!" Cody said, in denial, "He just-"

"Is in love with you." Tanis finished.

"Wow, if he's like Cohen then I pity you!" Marissa said.

"Yeah, me too." Summer added.

"Summer, you're his girlfriend, aren't you supposed to stand up for him?" Marissa asked.

"Wow, you and Seth are going out?" Cody asked.

"Yea, it's hard to believe in a way, but his weird, geeky, comic book status is so over rated!" Summer said, "Well Marissa is with Ryan!"

"But at least Ryan isn't comic book obsessed!" Marissa said.

"Yeah, but he is the guy from Chino!" Summer replied.

"Where is Chino?" Adena asked.

"About an hour away from here. It's a small town, rough, small, not very…" Marissa stopped, "not as lucky as us."

"I see…" Adena said.

"So, do the students of Cascadia have any romance? Or is it all about the tennis?" Summer asked.

"There was Cody and Squib, but then they broke up, like, 2 months ago, and then… that whole Cameron and Tanis thing." Adena said.

"Wait? What whole Tanis and Cameron thing?" Tanis said, looking at her.

"Never mind…" Adena said, rolling her eyes.

"Coop, these two months are going to be fun, these people are pretty cool." Summer said, leaning back.

"Yeah, Sum, I hope so." Marissa answered.


	5. Chapter 5

When the Top Guns got back to their hotel, they went to their rooms and relaxed. They hadn't had any time to relax since they got to Orange County. It was only 5:30, but so much had happened that day. So much that it was overwhelming. All they wanted to do was do nothing; not tennis, not shopping, not looking around, and not even talking. Well, maybe a little.

"I can't believe we're here," Tanis said.

"It's so weird," Cody said.

"It's hot," Adena said.

"It's the O.C.," Squib said as he walked into the girls' room.

"At least we aren't going somewhere boring like Vancouver," Cameron said.

"But why Orange County? I mean, these people are so… not us. They are preppy, rich, spoiled… the list could go on," Cody said.

"Well, at least we get to go to a nice school," Adena said.

"And our tour people are nice," Tanis said.

"Yeah, but that Seth guy is weird," Cameron said.

"He's a lot like Rick!" Adena said, looking at the ceiling.

"I know; it's weird in a way," Squib said.

"Well, what do we do now? I mean, do you guys wanna go out?" Cody asked.

"We could just order up," Tanis said.

"I love being in a hotel," Adena said, all giggly.

Cody reached over for the phone and dialed room service. After about twenty minutes of waiting they finally got their food. As the five of them talked about Orange County and what tomorrow would be like, about twenty blocks away the Cohen family was having their dinner.

"So what are these new kids like?" Kirsten asked. Kirsten was the mother of Seth and legal guardian of Ryan. She was married to Sandy Cohen and was the daughter of Caleb Nichol. Kirsten grew up wealthy and always getting what she wanted.

"Let's see, there is a girl named Adena, she is a lot like summer," Seth said as he took some Pad Thai from the take out container.

"Oh, and a guy named Cameron," Ryan said.

"Oh, and there is a girl named Cody, but she doesn't play tennis," Seth said.

"Then why is she in a tennis school?" Sandy asked.

"Her dad was the shrink!" Ryan answered.

"Still doesn't make sense why she is in the school," Kirsten said.

"Then there is a girl named Tanis…" Seth said.

"Tennis?" Said Sandy, "Well, now we know why she is playing tennis!"

"Haha Dad, and it's Tanis! And she scares me…"

"How can a girl scare you? And she is younger than you!" Ryan said, eating his rice.

"Because… she… I don't know…" Seth tried to answer but just ended up looking at his plate.

"Oh, and then there is a guy named Squib!" Ryan said.

"What mother names her son Squib?" Kirsten asked, taking some rice from the container.

"I don't know, but he reminds me a lot of those Abercrombie ads!" Ryan said.

"Well, there will be no face pounding this month, okay Ryan?" Kirsten said with a little sarcasm in her voice.

"Yeah, yeah…" Ryan agreed.

As the Cohen family continued their meal, the Top Guns played cards in the girls' hotel room. Neither group knew what to expect for the days to come, but they all knew something was going to happen.

The next morning was a normal, beautiful Orange County morning. The waves were splashing onto the shore and the surfers were already out surfing on the waves. Marissa Cooper woke up and had a shower. She was going to pick up Ryan and Seth and then go to school where she had five extra people to hang out with. When she got out of the shower, she got dressed and did her hair and makeup. When she went downstairs her mom was already awake and eating a bagel while reading an US magazine.

"Hey, Mom," Marissa said as she went into the fridge and got an apple.

"Oh, hey, hunny!" Julie Cooper got up from her seat and gave her daughter a hug. Julie had come a long way from where she started. She was once nothing; she had no money and lived in a mail truck. Then she met Jimmy Cooper and everything changed. She had everything she ever wanted, two daughters and a fabulous home. Kaitlin was sent off to boarding school, but when Jimmy was caught stealing money from his clients, she divorced him only to get married a couple of months later to Caleb Nichol, the richest man in Newport. Unfortunately, he died of a heart attack. Now it was only her and Marissa who lived in a huge mansion.

"Yeah Mom, we need to talk about you wanting to be my best friend…" Marissa said, biting her apple.

"What are you talking about?" Julie asked as she sat back down in her chair.

"I'll talk to you later… I have to go pick up Ryan and Seth," Marissa walked out of the kitchen and out to her red convertible Mustang and drove away. Today was going to be an interesting day.


End file.
